


What happens in Australia

by Saya (msmrschaos)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmrschaos/pseuds/Saya





	What happens in Australia

Why did Ryan have to be here? I had double checked to make sure here wasn't gonna come. That's just my luck. It was supposed to be just my friends and I, not my ex and I. This was the last night we were gonna spend together in Australia. The last day before we had to go back home. To be honest I was looking forward to spending a little bit of time with Liam alone. We didn't really get along in the beginning but over the last few months we grew closer and now i can actually say that he's a really good friend. I am wishing there was more than just friendship even though it would probably never work. After all he lives 5,000 miles away. But that doesn't matter now anyway because Ryan fucked that up for me. I don't even know where he came from. 

Suddenly he was in front of me, telling me we needed to talk. He gripped my arms so hard, I could still feel his hands pressing into my flesh. It tried to get away but it felt like I was being thrown back in time. We didn't have a very healthy relationship to say the least. When he finally let go of me and disappeared back into the crowd I started walking. I don't even know where to, I just wanted away. 

„Sam? Samantha, wait!", I heard a voice behind me. „Sammi, wait. I saw Ryan leave. What happened?" I turned around to see Liam approaching me with a concerned look on his face. He looked so handsome. All in black. Just like me. He stopped just a couple of inches away from me. „Are you ok?", He asked snapping me out of my daze. „I'm perfect. Who doesn't love being threatened by their ex?", I snapped at him. Completely ignoring my sarcastic remark he put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards his car, muttering a „I'll take you home" under his breath. There was a light breeze casing me to shiver. Instead of letting go of my waist he pulled me further into him. 

Driving out of the parking lot he took a right turn onto a deserted road next to the woods. It was the quickest way back to the hotel. „Are you ok? You wanna talk about it?" I chose not to answer. Wrong choice. He pulled over to the side of the road. Right next to the woods. Is he trying to get us killed? Has this man never seen a horror movie? Oh god, I'm too young to die. Shit, was that a chainsaw?! He ripped me out of my thoughts when his hand landed on my upper thigh, his thumb stroking it slowly. I looked at him confused. „What are you doing? Let's go home?" „Sammi, want you to be happy. You can talk to me about everything. Whatever he did.." „Why do you care so much?", I interrupted him. I waited for him to give me the „we-are-friends" speech, but it didn't come. Actually nothing did, he just stared at me. Opening and closing his mouth a few times trying to say something but nothing came out. His eyes flickered down to my lips for a split second. By now I was shaking. This is it. Now or never. I put my hands on his neck and crashed his lips onto mine. At first he didn't respond and I was about to pull away when he started kissing me back. I had never felt like this. Not with Ryan. Not with anybody. I felt his hands slowly move to my hips and mentally prepared myself to be pushed away. But he didn't. He lifted me out of my seat and pulled me into him never breaking the kiss, so that I ended up straddling him. The kiss, at first slow and patient, got faster and more intense. I slung my arms around his neck and pushed my chest harder against him. His hands slid down from my waist to my butt. He squeezed it, making me grind against him. Liam groand into the kiss. Then he brought his hands back up to my face, holding my head in place while he continued to kiss me deeply before slowing down and taking his time to explore my mouth with his tongue. His lips wandered down to my neck where he started sucking and biting, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. As he kissed me again realization hit me. What are we doin? We can't do this. I quickly pulled back and immediately started apologizing as I made my way back to my seat, where my dumb ass should have stayed in the first place! I didn't dare to look at him. In the corner of my eyes I saw him looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. „Please take me home", I whispered, afraid that if I would speak any louder I would burst into tears. Liam slowly tore his eyes away from me. 

As he was driving I slid as far away from him as possible. Why do I feel like I just ruined our friendship? I felt so vulnerable, like I was about to break. Here and there I could feel his gaze on me. I don't even wanna know what he's thinkin right now. We came to a stop at a red light. „Are you alright?" His voice sounded raspy and strained. Finally I found the confidence to look into his eyes. He looked scared and just as hurt and confused as I was feeling. I couldn't hold back any longer and a tear rolled down my cheek. Liam swiftly wiped it away with his thumb. The shock I got from it made me twitch in my seat and pull out of his hands. 

As soon as he parked the car I didn't not to waste any time and grabbed my bag. Just as I was about to reach for the door handle he pulled me back and pressed a soft warm kiss to my lips. After he pulled away I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. As he drove off I brought my fingertips up to my lips and couldn't help but think: „Maybe it could work out."


End file.
